The Royal Duty
by serenityrain2233
Summary: whats is this hitomi is royalty herself and never new it how can this be? and how does she end up back into Van's arms will hitomi return home? read and find out please review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision? No it was real after I returned to earth from a world called Gaea my world once more was changed forever my country had put out a search for the lost heir to our nations thrown the government some how found out that the price that had died suddenly had been with my mother at one time the DNA had proven that I was the heir and the rightful empress of all Japan I was tossed into duty right away months followed and some of the people revolted against having a ruler after so long of not having one the castle was stormed into and set a blaze the leader of the groups objective was to get to me not to kill me no but to take me as his own to bare him a son who would rule Japan. No one could do a thing but watch as there now emprise was being ravaged before there eyes the leaders of government were forced to watch along with family and friends.

I struggled to get away in doing so was injured badly him thrusting a blade along my side causing me to scream then the bright light came and swept me away.

Now that I'm awake I find myself back on that world called Gaea where the earth and moon hang in the sky.

It wasn't long till the pain in my side got the better if me and I fell to the ground when I awoke I was in a huge room in a huge bed it seemed I was in a palace of some kind.

I thought to myself, did all that really happen?

The door opened no mistake it was Merle who had entered the room.

Hitomi your awake I'm glad. Merle said walking over to the bed.

As sat up the pain got the better of me.

Hitomi are you alright? Merle asked worried.

I'm fine Merle where is Van? Hitomi asked in pain.

Van won't be back till morning I'm afraid he's been away negotiating with neighboring countries. Merle explained to me

Oh I see. Hitomi said with sadness.

Hey Hitomi you wouldn't mind telling me what happened to you and how you got here would you? Merle asked.

Hitomi looked out a near by window. Right now I don't want to talk about it Merle. Hitomi said staring out into the night sky.

Alright Hitomi I'm here if you want to talk okay. Merle spoke as she put down some close on the bed and walked out of the room.

Merle shut the door hanging her head getting ready to walk away when Van and Allen appeared in front of her.

Van, Allen what are you doing here I thought you weren't returning till morning? Merle said shocked.

We came back as soon as we saw the beam of light near Fanelia. Van spoke to his feline friend. Is it Hitomi? Did she come back? Van asked with anticipation.

Yes Van she came back… but… Merle said as Van went to open the door to Hitomi's room she couldn't stop him he was in the room Allen and Merle then followed him.

Hitomi had gotten up and was at the window when Van went to put his hand on her shoulder she then shuttered at his touch.

Don't touch me!! She screamed and turned to hit the person who dared to touch her.

Van caught her fist.

Hitomi it's me Van… Van spoke to her calmly Hitomi opened her eyes to see it was her Van.

Van… it's really you….. Hitomi said tears forming in her eyes falling into his arms Van put his arms around her embracing her.

Hitomi what is wrong? What happened to you? Van asked as his arms embraced her even more she was hurting some one or something had hurt her, this was making him angry.

Millerna will be here tomorrow. Merle spoke as Van picked Hitomi up who had passed out in his arms.

Merle what happened to her? Allen asked as Van came over to the two of them.

Well when I asked her she told me she didn't want to talk about it. Merle said lowering her head worried about her friend.

Is that right? Allen said thinking to himself.

Allen what is it do you have and idea of what happened to her.

"The way she reacted to some one touching her and her not wanting to talk about what had happened…." This thought was bothering him to think of another man hurting Hitomi like this.

Allen! Are you going to tell me? Van raised his voice.

It's nothing Van really. Allen said to him. I will speak to you later not here in private.

"This is serious if Allen wont tell me in front of Merle." All three left the room and Van and Allen met in his private study.

Well Allen, are you going to tell me or not what ever your thoughts were I could tell you were angry. Van spoke up to him walking around to his desk.

Well I don't know how to say this but I believe Hitomi has been violated by another man.

Van looked off into another direction in anger clenching his fist.

Van, I know how angry this is making you I feel the same but what can we do about it? Who ever did this is back on the mystic moon. Allen stated.

The next day Millerna arrived and was escorted to Hitomi's room where she was still sleeping from the night previous she examined her friend but wasn't to sure Allen's theory was right.

Well Millerna what do you think? Van asked her with urgency

Well… I don't think I can support Allen's theory. Although she does have an injury that shocked me that no one had caught there was a gash in her right side it was pretty deep how she is still alive from the loss of blood is amazing.

Allen and Van both just stood there not knowing what to say.

Look you two Hitomi is in bad shape I stitched up the wound she needs to rest and take it easy or the wound will open again. It does bother me how she received such a wound.

With her last thought Millerna walked off to her room just down the hall form Hitomi.

Van looked at Merle then at Allen with out a word.

What in the world happened to her? Merle said sadly.

That evening Van went to check on Hitomi to find her bed empty.

Hitomi… he said looking around the room then found her out on the balcony looking up at the sky.

Hitomi… you should be resting. He said approaching her.

Van… she said turning to look at him. Van I missed you… she said then turned back to the sky.

Hitomi I have missed you too. He spoke softly to her then walked up beside her looking up at the sky with her.

Hitomi what happened to you? He spoke waiting for and answer but none came.

Do you wish to go back Hitomi? He asked then something happened he wasn't expecting.

Hitomi broke down tears streaming down her face.

No I never want to go back there again! She spoke loudly through her tears.

Hitomi what happened tell me please. Van asked and pleaded with her to tell him what had happened to her.

The tears dried up and she looked at him with such love.

Van… a lot has changed since I left almost five years ago I have changed.

"What is she trying to tell me?" Van thought to himself.

One thing that has not changed Van is the way I feel about you. Hitomi said getting closer to him before the two knew it their lips were touching one another.

They broke apart both looking into each others eyes.

Hitomi… Van said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hitomi and Van were looking at one another when Hitomi broke the silence.

"Van… What is it?" Hitomi asked him bringing him out of his locked look upon her.

"Nothing Hitomi. Well I better go then its getting late." Van replied to her then he got up to leave but Hitomi stopped him bye grabbing his arm.

"Van don't leave please." Hitomi asked with pleading eyes.

Then they walked to the bed Hitomi got in and under the covers Van then laid on top of the covers holding her till she fell asleep but Van himself ended up falling asleep with Hitomi in his arms.

Early the next day Van opened his eyes and realized that he was still in Hitomi's room she had rolled over in her sleep he then got out of the bed careful not to wake her then walked to the door opened it then softly closed it behind him.

"So Van you spent the night with Hitomi?" Allen said sneaking up on Van.

"Allen what are you doing here?" Van asked after jumping a bit at the sound of his voice.

"I was just passing bye on my morning rounds." He said with a smug look.

"It's not what you're thinking Allen. She just didn't want to be alone alright." Van said to the knight who was still smiling at him as he blushed.

"What are you two doing out side Hitomi's room at this hour?" Came a voice from princess Millerna who was approaching them.

"Good morning princess. We could ask you the same question you know." Allen replied to her.

"I'm here to check on her." Millerna spoke.

"Well I think she's fine Van here just came out of her room. He spent the night." Allen said with a smile and an almost laugh to it.

"Oh…" Was all Millerna could say.

"Hey it's not like that!!! Allen!!" Van yelled at him as he was walking away.

"She didn't want to be alone! That's all…" Van continued to speak loudly after him.

Millerna watched Van follow after Allen who was aggravating him.

"When will those two grow up?" Millerna said as she opened the door to that lead to Hitomi's room. As she opened the door Hitomi was getting out of bed Millerna rushed over to her.

"Hitomi you should stay in bed!" Millerna said as she tried to get her to lie back down.

"Millerna I'm fine really." Hitomi said aggravated.

"Let me see your wound and I'll be the judge.

She lifted Hitomi's shirt and lifted the bandage the wound was gone.

"Hitomi… it's gone your wound is gone." Millerna said with disbelief.

"Millerna you… you can't tell alright." Hitomi said with concern that she would tell.

"Hitomi how is this possible that wound was bad." Millerna said to her with questioning eyes.

"It's partly why and how I ended up here." Hitomi said as she looked away from her friend.

"I want to tell you Millerna but I think Van should know first okay." Hitomi said with sorrow in her words.

"Alright Hitomi after you tell him I want to hear about this." Millerna said. "You are so full of surprises Hitomi." She finished with a smile then got up off the bed.

"Hey don't be so gloomy Hitomi. I think I know of something that will cheer you up."

Millerna said grabbing Hitomi's hand dragging her out of the room.

"Hey wait where are we going?" Hitomi said as she was being drug down the hall and down the stairs.

"Well I want to show you something that Dryden got Van for his birth day this year." Millerna said opening the door to what looked like a library.

"See here it is no one knows what it is really Dryden found it and bought it the man he bought from said that it came from the mystic moon so Dryden bought it for Van since he missed you so much Dryden thought that this could be away that Van could connect with you." Millerna finished speaking as the object came into Hitomi's few.

Hitomi looked and marveled at it.

"Do you know what it is Hitomi?" Millerna asked.

"Yes I do, It's a piano… it's beautiful I've never seen such a beautiful piano in my life…" Hitomi said approaching it then running her hand over the smooth surface.

"What does it do Hitomi?" Millerna asked.

"It plays music." Hitomi said as she lifted the panel that held that keys then ran her fingers over the ivory keys then plucked some of the keys.

Millerna watched with interest at what Hitomi was doing no one had even known to lift that compartment in which held the keys Hitomi was now putting her fingers on.

The sound attracted a particular cat girl who came to investigate the noise coming form the room.

"Wow so you know what it is?" Merle said sneaking up on the two girls.

"Merle… what are you doing here?" Hitomi said stopping what she was doing right away.

"So it plays music… play us something Hitomi." Merle said.

"Oh well I don't really know how to play I was just messing around." Hitomi said shyly.

**Well all here is chapter two I know it's short but I wanted to leave you with something I'm going out of town and wont be able to write for awhile I'm hoping to get more done on Monday when I get back so I hope you are enjoying the story so far…. Well getting late and have to get up early to leave on my trip again sorry that the chapter is short I will make it up to you in the next one hopefully well till then bye now….. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Oh, Hitomi don't be so modest it sounded pretty good to me." Millerna said to her friend that had her head down.

Later after dinner that night Hitomi approached Merle in the hall on the way back to her room.

"Hey Merle wait up." Hitomi said catching up to her.

"What is it Hitomi?" Merle asked.

"Merle where are my things when Ruhm found me?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh…. Your things are in the closet why?" Merle said and started to walk away.

By this time Van was making his way down the same hall and over heard them talking.

"Merle wait a minute did you look at it?" Hitomi asked worried.

"No why?" Merle said turning around to look at her.

"No reason I was just wondering that's all usually you do." She said quickly. "Well good night Merle." She said and quickly found her door and entered her room.

"She still is one strange girl." Merle spoke out loud to herself.

"Merle what was that all about?" Van asked walking up to her.

"I have no idea." Merle answered.

"Well I'm going to go say good night." Van said as Merle entered her own room.

In Hitomi's room she went over to her closet and opened the door sure enough there were her things the scepter that she dropped as she was grabbed by Darkain her serving general. Next to the scepter was her royal crown with a the royal jewel in the middle it was a pink jewel that glowed at times which she didn't know or understand why. Then her eyes came across her kimono it was white with a gold design imbedded through out it. It had been washed and stitched up most likely by Ruhm's wife.

Hitomi picked up her scepter and it began to glow. Van decided to open Hitomi's door at this time.

"Hitomi…? Can I come in" Van said as he opened her door.

Hitomi gasped and threw the scepter on the floor of her closet and quickly shut the door.

"Van… what are you doing coming in with out knocking." She snapped at him.

"Hitomi what's wrong?" Van asked.

"Noting… it's nothing… I just getting ready for bed that's all…" she made up and excuse.

"Well I think I should go have Millerna check on my wound excuse me please." Hitomi said walking past him opening the door and leaving.

"What just happened here?" Van asked himself as she shut the door behind him. "Hitomi…?" he said then turned around and looked at the closet behind him he noticed a glow under the door then opened it.

"What is this?" he asked out loud picking it up as the glowing died down.

Hitomi went down the hall and turned the corner and waited a while then looked around the corner to see if Van was in sight she didn't see him so ventured back thinking he had left her room. Van heard the click of the door knob he turned to see that it was Hitomi.

"Well that was quick Hitomi." Van said as she was shutting the door behind her.

Hitomi heard Van's voice behind her and she froze gulping as the door finally clicked shut.

She turned to see Van standing there with her scepter in hand at this sight terror entered her face.

"Mind explaining this Hitomi?" Van spoke looking at the beautiful scepter.

This was what she had been avoiding she was hopping he would never find out she was hopping to hide this fact to him that she did have a responsibility to her people back on the mystic moon but now that she had returned here all she wanted was to stay and be with the man that she fell in love with all those years ago to be with the one who she had been desiring to be with for so long.

She took a deep breath then….

"Van… just forget you saw this forget you saw anything alright." She said grabbing the scepter from his hands as she did so it glowed in her hands then she threw it on her bed.

"Hitomi you are going to tell me what the heck is going on." Van said to her a little upset.

"Hitomi, you know I don't like it when things are kept from me." Van stated to her looking at her for an answer.

Hitomi looked out her window and up at the earth that hung in the sky then hung her head.

"Van it's a long story." She said with a sigh.

"I have time you know." He said to her still upset that she was keeping a secret from him.

"My country that I live in well some how I became its ruler Van. Then after I was crowned the general of the country became angry that Japan was now under a ruler after so long with out having one. He caused others to turn against me he tried to take over at any means necessary. Legend had it where I'm from that a ruler would come out of no where then that ruler would bring peace and prosperity to not only our county but the entire world after she would release her power. For some reason they think it's me…."

Hitomi finished not looking at Van afraid of what he would say, think or do.

Van had listened to every word shocked at the words he heard.

"By any force necessary you said." Van finally said. "Hitomi what did he do to you?" he asked hands in fists.

Hitomi turned to see Van and the look on his face and his hands.

"Van, don't worry I'm fine…" Hitomi said walking over to him to calm him down.

"He hurt you Hitomi that's how you got injured." Van said.

"Van it's not that bad really." She spoke up to him.

"Millerna didn't seem to think so." Van said. "Let me see it." Van said pulling her shirt up before she could move away.

"Van what do you think you're doing?" She shouted.

Van saw there was no bandage and no wound it was like there never was one.

"How can that be it was there I know it was?" Van said puzzled.

"It's because of this scepter and the combination of the crown still in the closet." She said to him sheepishly.

"They work together to keep me safe." Hitomi said going to the closet and pulling out the crown.

Van just stood there in aw he didn't know what to say. When Hitomi brought it over the two royal pieces matched each one glowing as it got closer to the other and was around Hitomi.

"I have found that I do posses some power but I don't know how to use it. I don't know how to whiled it yet." She spoke quietly.

Van stood there looking at her.

"Why didn't you want me to know about all this Hitomi?" he asked her.

"Because I want to stay here with you Van. I thought that if you knew about it then you would send me back. I do have a duty to my country now I am its ruler." Hitomi said hanging her head.

"Look Hitomi you came here on your own this time and I know you have been through a lot but I will leave the decision totally up to you weather or not you will stay. I want you to stay Hitomi I love you more than anything else on the planet" He said with a smile.

Hitomi smiled back but kind of not what she expected but she knew that Van loved her and only wanted the best for her what ever made her happy he would go along with.

Van then took her in an embrace soon there lips locked and Van didn't leave the room that night and it wasn't because Hitomi didn't want to be alone….

In the early morning hours Van woke up with one thing on his mind well two actually one he was thinking about asking Hitomi to marry him. The second was, is it right for Hitomi to just run away from her duty like that he himself could never do such a thing but then he had never had his own people and protectors try and kill him either?

**Well here is chapter three all sorry it took so long I have been busy so I am up really late now getting this done for my readers tell me what you think please…. This chapter is short but it's longer than the last one hope you enjoy and happy holidays… bye now….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Hitomi finally woke up Van was no longer in the bed with her he had let her sleep and left for his morning duties she got up and looked out over the gardens below.

"Can I really stay here this time or will fate once again take me away from this place?" She spoke out loud to herself. Looking into her closet she picked out some clothes and walked down the stairs for some odd reason people were running around in what seemed to be a panic.

"What's going on around here?" she said watching them.

Merle rushed to her side.

"Come on Hitomi we have to go now!" she yelled at her.

"Merle what is going on? Tell me now Merle." Hitomi spoke loudly to the cat girl.

"There are rumors that the castle will be attacked bye sunset!" Merle spouted.

"They say that the enemy is from the mystic moon with weapons that have never been seen and lord Van is taking no chances." She finished almost in tears.

"Merle… I'm not going any where I'm staying here." Hitomi stated.

"But Hitomi…" Merle said.

"Merle find Van and tell him not to worry noting is going to happen to his country it will not face a wrath such as what Zaibach left." Hitomi said then ran up to her room and grabbed her scepter. As she picked it up she held it in her hands wondering if she could do this.

Merle had found Van and Allen delivering Hitomi's message.

"What is she thinking?" Van said out loud getting every ones interest.

Later they met up with Hitomi wondering what was going on.

"Hitomi what is going on?" Millerna asked as they approached her.

"Why did you say to stop the evacuation?" Van asked.

"I never said not to evacuate I just told Merle that you shouldn't worry that every thing would be fine. The people should not be in a panic that's how mistakes are made and lives are lost when every thing can be done in an orderly fashion besides this is just a rumor right."

Every one looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"Wow Hitomi I'm impressed it seems you have grown up a lot since you have been gone." Allen said Millerna agreeing with that statement.

Van new the truth but it seemed Hitomi wasn't about to share with every one her position in life now so he kept his mouth shut.

"So Hitomi what are you planning what should Van tell his people to do?" Millerna asked.

"Well maybe it could be implied that its just a drill in case there was ever an attack you know to see how long it would take to get every one out of the city then you would know for sure how long it would take the people to get out if some thing was to ever happen that way the people wont be upset if no attack accurse.

"Well that seems like a good idea." Van spoke up taking her advice.

"I think that we should stay here incase though." Hitomi said not wanting to look at any of them. She had a feeling who was on his was and why he would be after her but the question remained in her head how did he get here? She would not let her friends suffer because of her. She would not let this man reek havoc on this world and destroy Van's country.

"Hitomi what is it?" Van asked her worried.

"It's nothing…" Hitomi replied to him.

Allen looked at her then looked at Van.

"Hitomi…. Do you know who these people might be that are rumored to attack they are said to be from the mystic moon." Allen asked.

Hitomi was silent and that alone spoke louder than what her words could have at that time.

"Who are they Hitomi? We need to know and we need to know what were up against how to fight them?" Allen proceeded to ask.

"This fight Allen is not yours it's not Van's it's mine and I will take care of it." With those words Hitomi walked off with an angry face.

Van watched her walk off and had a felling just from her words she knew who the person was that was on his way.

"Van what is going on you know don't you?" Millerna said to him.

Van walked off and put out the order as Hitomi suggested to still go ahead with the evacuation just in case.

Sun set was quickly approaching and sure enough was a group of men on horse back and yes it was who Hitomi had feared that it was.

They stormed down the castle gates and through the doors where Allen and Van awaited them each man drew a sword and steal had met steal the battle had begun there were twenty men against Van and Allen while they fought General Darkain searched the seen for his prey and when he could not fin it he went after Van.

Merle had seen this and ran to Hitomi to tell her what was going on Hitomi knew that this was not good she rushed down the stairs scepter in hand.

"Van!!!" Hitomi yelled fearing for his life Darkain had thrown him against a wall and was about to strike him when something blocked the blow.

"Stop Darkain!!" Hitomi yelled as his sword clashed with her scepter.

"Your fight is with me." She spoke to him as Van open his eyes.

"Well your highness it looks like I found you. Did you miss me?" Darkain said taunting her.

Now his attention was on Hitomi she lead him away form Van the two danced around one another Every one was halted in what they were doing watching the event that was happening.

Allen had gone to Van's side and helped him up while everyone was distracted.

"Is she crazy Van?" Allen said as Van got his Barings.

It was then Darkain rushed at Hitomi with his sword.

"I don't know how you survived my Queen but one way or another I'm taking you back then the empire will be mine." Darkain said as Hitomi blocked the blow as she did the scepter became a sword of her own.

"Did he just Say Queen?" Allen said to Van in shock.

Allen and Van watched this display before them.

("When did she learn how to use a sword like that?") Allen thought to himself along with Van both were shocked at this but one person was more shocked than them was Darkain himself.

"Your highness I thought you would like to know about your parents." Darkain spoke to her as she had blocked another blow.

"What about them?" She said looking at him with hate and worry. The words distracted her long enough for him to knock her hard against a wall.

"Hitomi!!" Van yelled both him and Allen started to run to her aid when Darkain's men stopped them.

"Sorry we can't let you two interfere." A solder said to them as they surrounded Van and Allen.

"Hitomi!" Van yelled again. Allen saw what was going on behind the group of men then looked at Van.

"You ready Van?" Allen asked Van they looked at one another then attacked the men in their way.

As Hitomi was pinned against the wall, Darkain spoke to her.

"So Hitomi… did you miss me? Did you miss my touch against yours your highness?" Darkain said to her as he slipped his hand down along her leg.

"Don't touch me!!!" Hitomi screamed with all she had then pushing him away.

As Hitomi pushed Darkain away his blade cut into her flesh every one stood in shock to see her falling to the ground.

"Hitomi!!!" Van yelled along with Allen.

"Pity… I guess now the empire will cease to exist and now I will have to take another way." Darkain spoke looking down at the fallen Hitomi.

He turned away from her body that lay on the floor blood spilling out from the wound.

"No Hitomi!!!" Allen yelled.

"I never told her about her family to bad oh well I guess she's with them now." Darkain said starting to walk away but was stopped by a hand grabbing his ankle.

"You… You're still alive… but how…?" Darkain said in shock.

Hitomi stood to her feet consumed bye her hate of this man who had taken her family's life. She grabbed her sword and as quickly thrust Darkain against the wall.

"Tell me Darkain how does it feel to know your going to die?" Hitomi spoke to him; her eyes were no longer emerald green but red.

Every one stared in aw at this and stood down dropping their weapons.

"Van what is happening to her?" Allen asked hoping he would know.

"Your highnesses stop!" One of the solders shouted.

Van grabbed the man and asked him what was going on with her.

"She… her…" the man stumbled on his words.

"Spit it out already!" Van said with urgency

"She's being controlled by her anger her power that lives with in her is amplifying it." He finally explained.

It was then a bright pink light engulfed her body revealing her wings.

"Your highness you don't have the guts to kill me." Darkain stated to her.

**Well every one her is chapter four I hope you enjoyed it please tell me what you think I so want to know the more reviews the faster the chaps will come promise…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Van look she has wings just like you!" Merle stated while hiding behind him and pointing at Hitomi.

Van and Allen were shocked at this when they heard Darkain make his statement they watched Hitomi struggling on the decision on weather or not to let him go.

Van walked up behind her.

"Hitomi he's lost you don't have to kill him put the sword down." Van said trying to get through to her when he put his hands on her she threw him off.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled putting the sword to Darkain's throat. "You don't know what he's done! He should pay for his crimes!" She continued to shout.

"Ha Ha go ahead Hitomi kill me if you dare." Darkain mocked her for stopping when she did.

"Don't think I wont you bastard!" Hitomi said to him.

"Ha Ha!!! If you were going to kill me you would have done it by now." Darkain mocked. "Some ruler you are you can't even pass judgment." Darkain distracted her and when her guard was final down Darkain took advantage once again now it was Hitomi that was against the wall with a blade to her throat.

Van went to rush him.

"Don't move or it will be her life!" Darkain shouted at him. "Now Hitomi you are coming back with me and we will rule the earth together is that clear." He spoke to her his breath on her neck.

The anger was now building up in Van and Allen Merle was even mad at how close this slime ball was.

"Let her go!" Van demanded.

"What does she mean to you anyway?" Darkain asked stoking her chin taunting him.

Hitomi had had enough this monster had to be dealt with.

Darkain's men then surrounded Van, Allen and Merle to every ones surprise one of his men brought Millerna in.

"Let me go!" Millerna shouted as she was drug into the room.

"Millerna…" Hitomi said.

"Look what I found Darkain she's a beauty as well don't you think?" the man said.

"Leave them out of this please I'll do what you want just let them all go." Hitomi pleaded with Darkain.

He smirked at this.

"That's the answer I was looking for Hitomi." He leaned into he face a kissed her lips.

"We'll be a happy couple ruling the earth together." As his lips touched her Hitomi's face changed and no one had noticed she has a dagger ready to strike him it was then she trusted the dagger into his stomach.

"No one hurts me or my friends I told you to leave them alone." Darkain backed away pulling the dagger out of his stomach.

One of his men caught him as he fell.

"Get him out of hear now!" Hitomi demanded. "When he wants we will finish this just between him and I." she spoke as they carried him out when they were all gone and retreated out the door with their master Hitomi hit her knees with a blank look on her face.

They all looked at her in disbelief Van walked over to her kneeling down at her side.

"Hitomi are you okay." Van asked as they all approached her.

"I couldn't kill him. He's right… I don't even know who I am any more…" she said getting on to her feet.

"Hitomi…" Van said watching her.

"Hitomi how do you know you didn't kill him?" Merle asked.

Hitomi picked up her sword and closed her eyes and it returned to it original form her royal scepter.

"I know that man to well to know that, that blow did not kill him." Hitomi said walking past them. When she got to the door she leaned on the door way they watched tears fall and hit the ground.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for getting you all involved in this fight. You have all been through enough because of me…" She said then left the room.

"Hitomi wait!" Van said as they all ran after her. Hitomi stopped not turning around to look at them.

"Hitomi your fight is our fight. You helped us back then let us help you now." Millerna spoke.

Hitomi just stood there in silence.

"I appreciate your offer I do but this is something I must do on my own please try and understand." Hitomi said and started to walk away.

"But Hitomi…" Van said stopping her again.

"Look Van Darkain will die at my hand." She said with no remorse griping her fist then walked through the hall and out of sight leaving them to think on her last words.

"Hitomi what happened to you?" Van said as she disappeared into the dark hallway.

"I think it has something to do with what that one guy said about her power inside her. Hitomi did say that she doesn't know how to control it and the man said that her power amplified her anger right well maybe she'll be alright in a few days." Merle said making them all look at her.

The next day Van was outside Hitomi's door not knowing what to do or what to say pacing back and forth.

He knocked on the door there was no answer this worried him what he didn't know was Hitomi was in her bathroom taking a bath. He entered the room looked around she wasn't there then he saw a light under her bathroom door.

Hitomi didn't hear Van knock on the door now Van was really worried Hitomi was getting out of the tub when Van opened the door and saw her back side and the scars not only from battle and the wound she had when she had come there but where he had saw her wings the night previous.

Hitomi realized Van was there and she knew what he was looking at.

Hitomi didn't want to startle him and let him know that she knew he was there and he was staring at her.

"Ah… Van…" Hitomi finally said bringing him out of his consternating gaze that was upon her.

Van then blushed and turned away quickly.

"Van its okay I don't mind if you look." Hitomi said shocking Van who slowly turned around and looked once more.

"Do they hurt?" He asked.

"No…" She said holding the towel up to her front.

"You are just like me but how is that possible?" Van said.

"I'm not just like you Van I'm not draconian although it might appear that I am. My wings are not natural like yours that is why they leave scars when they emerge then leave." Hitomi explained to him. "Van… I'm sorry…" Hitomi said lowering her eyes standing in face to face with him.

"Sorry for what Hitomi" Van asked looking up at her.

"I'm sorry that you saw me like that yesterday." Hitomi said closing her eyes and started to turn away from him.

"Hitomi…" Van said taking her into his arms this surprising her, her eyes widened and she dropped the towel she held in front of her Vans arms around her felt so right to her that she fell right into them she turned into him embracing his body taking in as much of him as she could Van could feel her warmth flowing from her body through his clothes and then on to his skin.

"Hitomi…" Van said softly holding her in his arms he then brought her chin up with his hand ever so gently their lips met for a passionate kiss their passion got stronger and stronger for one another till they both gave into there need for one another.

Van had picked up Hitomi and carried her to the bed where things began to really heat up.

Hours later they both laid sided by side Hitomi asleep in her arms Van how ever was awake then out of no where he felt something then saw and felt the pain and suffering Hitomi had gone through then felt the rage and anger she possessed during her fight with Darkain.

("What is this?") Van asked himself as he closed his eyes. He was surrounded by darkness then a voice answered his question.

("You are felling and seeing what Hitomi went through.") The voice answered him.

("Who are you."?) Van asked.

("I am the part of Hitomi that has been buried deep with in her I am the power that is now trying to get out. I do not wish to hurt her but it is necessary for me to now be awakened the future of your world Van Fanel and Her world depend on it.

("What are you talking about?") Van said to the voice as the darkness was starting to vanish.

("She is to be the one to release me and when she does it will bring the two words together in peace and harmony.") The voice said returning Van where he belonged.

Van opened his eyes then asked himself what that was all about. He looked down at his Hitomi. Wait when did Hitomi become his? He thought to himself he never asked her to marry him and she never said yes. He looked at her with this thought in his head but then she had given herself to him hours ago. And this new information confused him even more.

Hitomi opened her eyes and saw the look on Vans face did he regret being with her she thought.

"Van…" She said bringing him back from his thoughts.

This had been the second time she and he had been together but this time was different he seemed worried about something.

"Oh you're awake now." Van said to her.

"Van… What's wrong? Do you regret…?" She stopped hanging her head and closing her eyes.

"No, Hitomi don't think that I love you." Van said to her. "I want you to stay here with me Hitomi I want you to marry me." Van let it slip out.

"Van… is that what you're worried about? You don't have to worry about that of course I'll marry you…" She said with a smile.

Later that day Van was off alone thinking about all that had happened the voice that spoke to him in his mind him blurting out a proposal and Hitomi excepting it like she did she was so happy. That smile on her face stayed in his mind could he take it back form her?

"Van, what are you doing sulking like that?" Allen said walking up to his friend putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're worried about Hitomi aren't you?" Allen said watching him drop his head.

"Van I don't understand you, you have been with her now twice and it seems that you still worry about asking her to marry you." Allen said striking Van.

"That's the problem Allen I did." Van said.

"And what did she say Van?" Allen asked.

"She said yes." Van said sorrowful

"Then why the long face, you have been waiting a long time for this Van." Allen said.

"She has a duty Allen she must return to her country you and I both know that a country with out a ruler is lost." Van spoke.

"That's not all that bothers you Van. you mind tell me what it is." Allen said almost annoyed.

"Hitomi's power is part of what is bothering me. I felt the rage Hitomi felt yesterday. Then a voice told me that Hitomi needs to release the power with in her in doing so she will bring Gaea and the mystic moon together." Van spoke to Allen.

Allen stood there in shock at this news.

"What does that mean Van?" Allen asked.

**Here is chapter five for you all I hope you all enjoyed it tell me what you think **

**Till then bye now…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Van, have faith in Hitomi as she has had faith in you." Allen spoke to Van

Van looked up at Allen. "Van when you love some one you trust them to make the right decision having faith that there decision is the right one. Van if she chooses to stay here chooses to be your wife then trust that." Allen said with a smile and started to walk away from his friend. "Some would say Van that you are the luckiest man on Gaea…" Allen finished walking away.

"Allen…." Van said as he watched him leave his side. Why was he so worried he has his Hitomi with him now and she agreed to marry him. A smile drew across his face at that thought. Yes he was a lucky man to have the woman he loved with him and by his side once more.

With in weeks Van and Hitomi's wedding had commenced the country was ecstatic to finally have a queen and to find out that they would have and heir to the thrown as well.

The couple could not be happier. Van was so happy to know he was going to be a father.

Everything was as like a happy ending, months had gone bye and Darkain had almost been forgotten till one night Hitomi had a dream that awoke her from her sleep.

"Hitomi what's wrong?" Van asked her worried that she woke so suddenly.

"What is it?" Van asked her putting his arms around her.

"Nothing Van I'm okay really it was just a bad dream that's all." Hitomi said quickly

"Was it a dream Hitomi or was it a vision you have to tell me?" Van said to her almost demanding an answer.

"I don't know what it was Van." Hitomi said. "I think it was just a bad dream." She said laying back down Van still worried he saw the look on her face she was scared.

"Hitomi was it Darkain." Van said when he did Hitomi froze and that was all he needed to know. Darkain was soon going to come back for her to finish what was started now he understood why she was scared of that now there was more at stake and soon she would not be able to fight him.

Van had suggested that they leave and go visit an old friend that had returned to his out post between Fanelia and Asturia they would go visit Allen Schezar sending word that they would be stopping by Allen Sent word to Millerna. Dryden insisted that they go he wanted to see the happy couple since business kept him from attending the wedding.

On the way there Hitomi wondered why Allen's out post and not Palace this let her know that he was worried about Darkain and didn't want to get Palace involved like in the destiny war.

When they arrived Allen was there to welcome them along with Dryden and Millerna who brought there son with and a surprise Duke Chid was there he was excited to see Hitomi he even gave her a hug when no one was looking.

Millerna and Hitomi went off to chat along with Merle but Millerna wanted to examine Hitomi to make sure everything was okay with the Baby which Van insisted on this. Van and the guys went off to talk about what buys talk about and to discuss Van's concerns to get their opinion on what should be done.

"Well Hitomi I would say you are a good six months now I think everything will be just fine." Millerna said with a smile.

"Thanks Millerna, Thanks for reassuring me and Van will be happy to hear the news as well." Hitomi said getting dressed.

"What is it Hitomi? What's wrong?" Millerna asked watching her friends face drop from a smile to a frown.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about." Hitomi said.

"She's worried that's what's wrong." Merle spoke.

"Worried about what? Hitomi that's not good for you right know I must tell you." Millerna said to Hitomi.

"She's worried about that Darkain guy coming back. If you ask me He's dead I think Hitomi killed him so she shouldn't worry about him." Merle said jumping on the bed.

"I know he's alive; Merle. I had a vision." Hitomi said.

"Hitomi…" Millerna said. "No wonder your worried you can't fight him now not in your condition." Millerna said.

"I know Van's worried as well he's going to come for me." Hitomi said walking to the window.

What they all didn't know is that Darkain and his men had made it into Zaibach where the scientist got a hold of Darkain saving his life enhancing his abilities making him stronger and quicker than before.

"Now that I'm recovered Hitomi is mine." Darkain said to his second in command.

"Sir why not leave her alone you could rule Japan with out her." Brian spoke to his commander.

Darkain looked at him and shoved him out of the way.

"Get the men ready and assemble the horses I know where they are her and Van and this time I don't think I'll take her back with us." Darkain said leaving the room.

It dawned on Brian what he planed on doing if there was no rightful heir he would rule in the place it had been set up like that till they found Hitomi before he could assume power.

With this knowledge of what Darkain was planning Brian knew what had to be done.

That night they all headed out on horse back heading for where Darkain knew where their queen was at this time.

Darkain led his men through the dark forest for what seemed like hours then the out post came into view.

"Alright men you know what you have to do keep them all distracted so I can get to the target." He said dismounting his horse the others followed and Brian kept an eye on Darkain.

In Van and Hitomi's room they were both laying in the bed when Hitomi sat up in the bed.

"Hitomi what is it?" Van asked.

"He's here Van… Darkain is here!" She said in a panic.

Van got out of bed rushing around just as Hitomi did.

"Hitomi stay here you'll be safer okay." Van said rushing out the bedroom door.

"Hitomi!!!" Millerna shouted coming through the door with Dryden and Merle on her heels. "Come on we have to get you out of here quick." Dryden said as he shut the door behind him.

They all heard the battle going on down stairs swords clanging and men yelling. The door opened as they all were headed to the window to escape.

"I don't think your going any where your highness." Darkain said calmly.

He closed the door behind him sword drawn as he walked towards Hitomi and the others.

Dryden drew a sword he kept at his side just in case of something like this ever happening.

"Dryden…" Millerna said as Dryden stepped in front of them.

Hitomi looked around the room not remembering where her scepter was at the moment.

Darkain easily disarmed Dryden knocking him out and to the ground.

Just when Darkain was about to finish the job on Dryden Millerna screamed loud enough that Van and Allen heard it they each looked at one another as Brian was off to the side not engaging in the fight and snuck around and up the stairs.

Darkain brought the sword down to meet Hitomi's blade.

Down stairs Van and Allen were stuck in battle knowing they had to get up the stairs.

"Gaddess!" Allen yelled to his second.

"Right commander I'm on it Kyo, with me now!" Gaddess yelled and they both made away for Allen and Van to get up the stairs.

"Van lets go!" Allen yelled at him.

"Right behind you Allen…" Van said following him up the stairs.

"Hitomi, no you can't." Merle and Millerna said to her.

"Do I have a choice here did you want Dryden to die?" She asked them both.

"Well it seems my lady that you are pregnant this will be interesting." Darkain spoke.

He swung the sword at her Hitomi managed to block every strike at her.

("He's faster than he use to be…") Hitomi thought to herself.

Then with Hitomi slowing down Darkain swiped her side making her fall to the ground screaming in pain then going unconscious.

Darkain's smile grew at this and went to stab Hitomi to end her life.

"No Hitomi!" Merle yelled this let Van know where they were and he and Allen were on their way.

"Hitomi hang on I'm on my way!" Van said.

The window shattered into a million pieces knocking Darkain away from her giving Millerna an opportunity to get to her.

"You what are you doing here?" Darkain said getting to his feet.

"I will not allow you to end her life." Brian said to that man he had followed her to retrieve his queen.

Brian rushed Darkain. "You are not an ordinary human are you Brian." Darkain said sliding off Brian's sword and on to the floor.

"She was never meant to be yours Darkain nor is she meant to die." He spoke to the fallen general then walked over to where Millerna was looking after Hitomi.

He knelt down beside them.

"How is she?" Brian asked with concern.

"Who are you Mister aren't you one of them?" Merle asked.

Van and Allen made into the room at this moment not knowing what was going or what to do they just stared at the seen looking at a man they knew as an enemy helping.

**Well here is chapter six hopefully chapter seven won't take as long well enjoy…**

**Oh and I need your reviews please I really want to know what every one thinks **

**This determines how fast I update thanks bye till next time….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Van did the only thing he knew to do which ended up being a stupid irrational thing.

He drew his sword and placed it at Brian's neck.

"What are you doing?" Van asked wondering why the enemy would help Hitomi after almost killing her.

"Van stop it!! This man saved Hitomi he caved all of us." Merle said with tears in her eyes.

Brian watched the sword lower from his neck and put back at Van's side.

"Millerna how is she?" Brian said.

"Well her pulse is getting weak." She said to him.

Brian got up and went to the other side where the wound was he scanned what it looked like then asked Van to come over.

"Van I need you to come over here put pressure here." Brian said leading Van to the point to apply the pressure.

"Van trust me she will be fine I won't let her die." Brian said with a smile comforting him.

Allen at this time was assisting Dryden off the floor rubbing his head.

"Millerna…" Brian said getting her attention.

"Yes…" She replied.

"How far along is Hitomi?" He asked this getting Van's attention.

"Six months. Why?" She asked "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"The wound is deep… there is a possibility that if something isn't done both could die."

He said to her with regret.

"You're not thinking of…" Millerna said and was cut off.

"I don't want to." Brian said.

"Okay here first off what are you all talking about and second who are you?" Van said to Brian.

"My name is Brian you could say that I know a bit about this kind of thing." He replied.

"So you know what you doing then?" Allen said butting in.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing. The problem is…" Brain stopped to think for a minute.

"The problem is what?" Van asked.

"He wants to take the child now." Millerna said. "It's to soon…"

"Listen I know that none of you have any reason to trust me but believe me when I say this her and this child must live the future of both our worlds depend on it." Brian said with sincerity.

"You really know what your doing?" Van asked.

"Yes, I do like I was saying the problem is the chances of a six month pregnancy it not many children live that are born this soon but there have been successes." Brian said pondering.

He got up and walked over to the broken glass and around the corner. Every one looked at one another he returned with a silver box with a handle he again took a knee and opened the box.

"Medicine… Are you a healer?" Millerna asked.

Brian smiled at her question.

"You could say that I guess." He said rummaging through the medical supplies.

Brian looked at Hitomi her color was getting pale.

"Millerna, could you please try and stitch the wound while I prepare?" Brian asked. Millerna moved over to where Van was still holding pressure Brian handed her some thread of some kind and she began.

Van watched Brian very carefully and while all this was going on Dryden noticed the sword that had ended Darkain's life as Gaddess and anther man were taking out the body he walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hmmm…" Dryden pondered.

"Dryden what is it?" Allen asked noticing the look on his face.

"This sword look at it Allen what do you see?" Dryden asked him wondering if the knight would pick up on anything.

"This sword it holds a royal seal, it's not form Gaea but I would know a royal seal from any where." Allen said.

"Yes, it is a royal seal this sword ended Darkain's life Allen." Dryden finished looking over at Brian.

"You don't think that he's?" Allen said to Dryden.

"We'll finish this later. I'll take this with me to see if I can't find anything on it. Please let me know how Hitomi is doing when you have some news Allen." Dryden said then left the room.

The door shut leaving Allen looking at Brian in wonder.

"I'm finished Brian." Millerna said.

"Good very good work Millerna." Brian spoke looking at the stitching.

"Van, Allen could I ask you both to leave now." Brian said.

This out raged Van.

"Van I'm going to be here and so is Merle everything will be fine." Millerna said to Van.

"All right then." Van and Allen left the room but not before they moved Hitomi carefully to the bed across the room.

Outside the room Van asked Allen where Dryden went.

"He found the sword that ended Darkain's life. Van it had a royal seal on it." Allen said. "Dryden went to see if he couldn't find something on it." He finished leaning against the wall.

"You mean that guy in there is a…" Van said.

"We don't know that he is only that he carries a royal sword." Allen said calmly closing his eyes.

In the room Brian and Millerna were attempting to deliver the baby.

"Okay Millerna get ready I have the head." Brian said then the rest of the baby popped out of the incision. Brian handed the baby to her it was so tiny and Brian closed Hitomi up.

"Brian there is something wrong!" Millerna shouted Van and Allen hearing this through the door.

Millerna handed the baby to Brian and Van and Allen walked through the door.

"What's wrong?" Van asked as Brian held his baby in his arms looking at it. Then he looked at Hitomi she looked pale it didn't look good to him.

"Van stay here and let Brian do what he needs to alright the baby isn't breathing." Millerna said to him taking his arm along with Merle.

Brian looked the child over he then opened the baby's mouth and cleared the air way he laid the child down and went to the medical box. And grabbed needle with a tube connected to it then placed it into the child.

"Breath, please breath…" He kept saying. Then he breathed into the child it's self the baby then let out a cry. Mean while Millerna had checked on Hitomi.

"Oh no Hitomi her pulse it's almost gone!" Millerna shouted bringing every ones attention to Hitomi.

Brian saw that the Baby was fine now and left it to Merle Van came over and looked at it.

"Van it's a girl isn't she cute?" Merle said holding her.

Brian was now attending to Hitomi.

"What are we going to do?" Millerna said to him. "Brian…" She said looking at him.

"I was tying to avoid this but I have no choice now." Brian said.

"No choice what are you going to do?" Millerna spoke with Allen watching him.

He grabbed Hitomi's hand and closed his eyes it wasn't long till his body was glowing with a silver aura.

Millerna checked Hitomi's vitals once more when Brian asked her to.

"Her pulse it's getting stronger but how are you doing this?" Millerna asked in wonder.

"How long has it been?" Brian asked as he felt himself getting weak he looked at Hitomi and even her color was returning.

"Almost 20 minutes I think." Millerna said.

Brian let go of Hitomi's hand and stumbled away holding his head then passing out.

"Brian!" Millerna said loudly.

"Is he alright?" Allen asked.

Millerna checked him. "He'll be alright but I wonder what he was doing with Hitomi?"

Allen and Van picked him up and got him to a room down the hall.

Millerna and Merle stayed to monitor Hitomi and the baby.

Allen then went to check on his men and the clean up on all the bodies that had fallen inside the castle and returned just in time to relieve Van to see Hitomi as Brian woke up.

Brian gave a moan as he held his head and opened his eyes.

"Who are you really Brian?" Allen said to him.

"I told you who I am." Brian responded.

"Okay then we know about you being of royalty so you going to tell me now who you really are." Allen said in a teasing voice.

"What how do you know that?" Brian said.

"King Dryden found your sword. It holds a royal seal." Allen said not looking at him.

"I wish I could tell you but if I tell you, you will tell her and that might lead to problems for all of us." Brian spoke.

"Tell her?? You mean Hitomi? Why would that cause problems?" Allen asked.

"Just trust me on that one k." Brian said.

"Alright then answer me this what was that, that you just did to save her life and why were you trying to avoid doing it?" Allen asked started to get upset with him.

"It was my own life force if I had held on any longer I might not have made it. But it would have been worth it to save her life." Brian said with a smile.

**Alright all I had to get this next chapter out I made it long cause I do not know when I will be able to update again I'm having computer issues. I also don't know how much longer to keep this going from lack of reviews I might end it at chapter eight so if you want me to continue please review and as soon as I can I will update chapter eight bye all till chapter eight. Oh and I could use some in put on what should happen…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Allen had Brian backed up into what seemed to be a corner.

"Tell me what your connection is to Hitomi Brian." Allen said demanding.

"If I tell you, you must not reveal my identity to her if you do things will change." Brian said.

"Like what will change?" Allen asked.

"The fact that she had already been promised to another long ago. something happened to her that she lost her memory what that is i still dont know." Brian said with sorrowful eyes.

"What?" Allen said not really know what to say to him.

"She has a destiny to full fill but she does not have to full fill it on earth she can do that here but if she remembers she might forget who Hitomi is. you see Allen her name was different then to." Brian spoke making him look at him.

"What was her name?" Allen asked.

"This converstaion is over for now please Allen i have to rest." Brian said before closing his eyes once more.

("I dont get it any of it. who is this guy and why would he risk his life for her and Van's child why would Gaea's future depend on both of them surviving? and what could make Hitomi forget everything not to meantion this guy said she had another name what could it be and why wont he tell me?") Allen thought to himslef.

the door opened it was Van.

"Well Allen has he woke up yet?" Van asked.

"He was awake it turns out that he used his own life force to save Hitomi it's made him weak he said if he had held on any longer it would have cost him his life." Allen said to Van as he sat beside him.

"Did he say anything else like who he is?" Van asked.

"Just that we know who he is his name is Brian and that is all we need to know but it is obviouse he's of royal blood." Allen spoke.

"Is that it Allen?" Van asked.

"He told me that there are things that could change everything if Hitomi were to find out who he really is... i asked him what he meant by that he told me that something happened to her before she ever came here that she lost her memory of who she really was and that she was already promised to another long ago." Allen finished.

"So this man holds secrets to Hitomi's past and he doesnt want to reveal them." Van said looking at the man in the bed not two feet from him.

"Van how is Hitomi doing?" Allen asked him getting his attention away from Brian.

"She's fine... Hitomi and i named are Daughter Raina Rain Fanel" Van said with a smile.

"That is an interesting name Van i take it that Hitomi took names form the mystic moon." Allen spoke with a slite laugh to the coment nudging Van. "What does it mean?" Allen asked.

"I have no idea i didnt ask." Van said.

Then from out of now where Brian spoke.

"It means queen with abundant blessings from above." Brian spoke weakly to them.

"So your awake." Van said.

"I heard every word that was said." Brian said with a smirk.

"Why would Hitomi name her duaghter that?" Allen asked.

"I wondered what the meaning was now that is know i want to know why as well." Van said looking at Brian seeing that he was still weak he has his eyes closed yet.

"Well Van you know what i have told Allen i have my reasons not to tell you who I am but a guardien that has sworn to protect her at any cost." Brian said to the two of them.

"Then does that mean you were sent to take her home?" Allen asked him.

"No, just to protect that is it, to protect her and her happiness that is why i will leave as soon as I can if I stay i could trigar her memory and i dont not wish to do that she's happy her happier than she has ever been and that is what i wish for my princess..." He said as he drifted back off to sleep.

"Wait a minute why didn't he call her his queen?" Allen siad looking at Van.

"I dont know Allen he's probably confused right now. I still would like to know about the man she is suposed to be married to." Van said gettign up to leave. "If he were any kind of man he would have come himself." Van spoke ready to open the door to leave when Brian begain to speak again.

"He did come himself and realized how happy she was and is willing to let her go." Van and Allen both stopped and turned around at his words.

"What did you just say?" it was then Brian's body started to glow revealing his true form as he laid there in the bed. "I am prine Brian of the earth Hitomi was betrothed to me long ago my mother Gaea and Hitomi's Father set the whole thing up when we were but children a thousand years ago. I have been serching for her for so long i had found her once and we were happy but something happened and no one really knows what for no one was there but an exsplosion accured when she was 15 I along with others have been surching ever since now that i know she is safe i will go one my way he got up out of the bed bowed before Van and Allen.

He went to leave the room Van and Allen followed not saying a word Brain stopped at Hitomi's door and opened it she was sleeping along with her child next to her. Brian knew what the future held so he wasnt worried about leaving she would be safe here and out of danger he and the other gaurdians would make sure of that.

Van watched the prince as he looked into the room he saw the sad eyes on the man before him and he couldnt help but feel bad for him this was the woman he onced loved the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with and she had forgotten him and met him and fell in love with him married him.

Brian lowered his head leaning on the door post then smiled and walked on down the hall whispiring the childs name upon his lips.

Van and Allen both were confused at this and continued to follow.

"So your not going to say good bye to her." Van asked him.

"Why would I do that?" He said with a smiled at Van. "She and I will meet again one day but for now she's happy and I for her." Brian finished then continued to walk out the doors of Allen's castle outpost.

"You're just walking away like that?" Allen spoke to him stopping him from continuing to leave. "And what do you mean you two will meet again? And how would you know that?" Allen continued to ask while Van had the same questions kept quite and waited answers trying to read Brian.

"Because we are destand to be together." Brain said closing his eyes not looking at either man. "Are future is set. You and she do not know what is to come. Van Hitomi will not age like you once she reaches the age of thirty years she will what will seem to stop aging one day she will use her power Van and she will move on though you should not doubt her love for you it is true and genuine this I know to be for I have felt it as i held her hand." He said with a smile. "I will let you know Van i'm jelious of her love for you for it is stronger than the love she ever felt for me. i want you to forget me and all that has happened an all that I have told you and live your lives." Those were his last words when the light asended and took him home.

"Van how in the world are we supose to forget all this?" Allen asked.

Van thought about all that was said to him and felt a little sad at the words that had fallen upong his ears about Hitomi not growing old with him and eventually moving on then answered Allen.

"With time Allen with time." Van said walking back inside to his wife and daughter to start there lives as a family together regardless of what the future would hold down the road.

Allen watched the king, Watched his friend and wondered what possessed him to say that. (" Maybe Van understood Brain and his words better than he could in order to say what he said.") he thought to himself

Allen then thought that Van was right in time it would be forgotten as they went on with there lives and so they did.

**okay all this is chapter eight i sorry for the delay and i want to appologize for any mis spelled words that might be in here but i nolonger have all my programs that i had like i said computer problems i wanted to finish this story i hope it makes sence and i'm sorry if it is short i need to know though if you want me to continue or just end it here so let me know other wise this will be the final chapter altought not the end of the stroy... bye now...**


End file.
